


Predator and Prey

by Tere706



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blue identifies as male, Blue is intrigued, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, I recognize my interest in this comes from an alien and/or tentacle kink, I'm not going to tell you who the second imposter is yet, Light Bondage, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not a bad ending, So only dub con, Tentacles, They may be involved with a second chapter, Vaginal Sex, We Die Like Men, White gets into it, White is Female, White is cool and aloof, i wrote this whole thing in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tere706/pseuds/Tere706
Summary: The SKELD was only one week into its mission to POLUS. None of the crew had known each other beforehand. They’d just been selected from a list of professions, given their color code names, and sent out. Now Orange and Green are dead. White suspects they are dealing with more than one imposter based on her examination of the corpses. She doesn't realize that one of those imposters already has his eyes on her. His interest in her goes beyond his own mission. It's time to get rid of this distraction. But he can have some fun too.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), White/Blue
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Predator and Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I've been seeing some awesome fanart of Among Us and it tripped my alien/tentacle kink, okay? So I had to get this out of my head so I can go back to my other wips. 
> 
> I may or may not write a second chapter dealing the second imposter. 
> 
> No beta, written in one setting. Errors are all mine.

This was the second body in three days. White knelt by the remains, glad for the suit and the helmet that at least blocked out any scent. Orange had died first, slaughtered in her cafeteria work area. The whole crew had chosen to stop taking meals at the cafeteria after that. None of them could get the images of blood splatter and gore covering chairs and tables out of their heads. It didn’t make for the best conditions for eating. Now it was Green, in storage, which wasn’t anywhere near his work area of O2. Pink had found Green’s remains when she left admin to get some supplies in storage and her screams had summoned the rest of the crew. 

White blew out a slow breath as she stood up and glanced at the crewmates who had stayed nearby to watch her examine the body. The remains. Black had his arms crossed and she could feel his scowl, even if she couldn’t see it. He was in charge of security on the SKELD, so of course he was frustrated. Red stood near him, he was the weapon’s officer - though he was supposed to handle outside threats, not inside. He and Black were a formidable team, though Red had the quicker temper. Blue stood a little to the side, obviously trying not to look too much at the body, but not willing to run off. He was the navigation officer and had been friends with Green. Last was Purple, standing with her hands on her hips and refusing to look away from any of this. She was the commanding officer on the SKELD and White knew these deaths would be weighing on her soul. 

“So, can we clean this up and put Green to rest now?” Black snapped at her. He hadn’t been happy when White told them she wanted to examine the remains, again. But White was the medical officer and she’d had a sinking feeling the moment she’d seen this second body. 

“Yes. And we should call another meeting to discuss what has happened.” White said softly, voice calm and controlled. She glanced at her hands and knees, checking that she hadn’t gotten any blood or dirt on her white suit. 

Red tilted his head. “Why? We already know that there is an imposter on the ship. Fuck, we figured that one out after the first kill, White.”

White shook her head a little and looked over at Purple when she answered Red’s question. “I’m not an expert in this, but unless the imposter has rapidly changed its killing and eating habits from this first kill to this one… then we don’t have one imposter. We have two.”   
  
“What do you mean?” Purple asked, raising a hand to stop Red from speaking. 

“This kill was cleaner. Quicker.” White sighed softly. “Notice how this time we don’t have blood and gore and… pieces scattered all over the room? They killed Green quickly, something sharp straight through the helmet and skull. Then they opened up his body and removed several organs. I’d have to do a proper dissection to be sure, but from here it looks like heart, lungs, and liver at least. Orange was torn apart and pieces seemed to have been eaten at random. This is more sophisticated.” 

Black shook his head a little. “That’s damn cold blooded of you, White. That thing, or those things, are imposters. Try not to sound so impressed by their handiwork.” 

“Enough, Black. White is doing her best to keep us all alive. If she hadn’t taken the time to examine both killings we wouldn’t know that we probably have two imposters on board. That means that there are only six crewmates left.” Purple said firmly. 

A long minute of silence stretched between them, they five glancing between each other as the implications sunk in. 

“So one of us, right now, could be an imposter?” Blue asked softly, rubbing his left arm. 

Purple nodded. “Yes.” She stated curtly. “And I agree with White about calling a meeting.”

~~~

The SKELD was only one week into its mission to POLUS. None of the crew had known each other beforehand. They’d just been selected from a list of professions, given their color code names, and sent out. Apparently there was some sort of crisis going on on POLUS, though White hadn’t been privy to the details. Because they didn’t have much background with each other, they were all feeling the tension and rising suspicion. 

White sat back in her chair, watching her fellow crewmates as they argued and accused each other. 

“I was doing trash in the cafeteria.” Yellow was in charge of sanitation. She’d become more reserved and withdrawn since the first murder, but then she’d also done a lot of the cleaning of that killing. Perhaps it was just shock and horror, or perhaps she was an imposter.

“Well, it’s not me! I found Green’s body when I left admin. Black, you must have seen me leave admin on the security cameras! I wouldn’t have had time to… to do  _ that _ .” Pink wasn’t even sitting at the table, instead standing behind her chair and holding tightly to the edges. 

Lime leaned across the table, pointing a finger at Pink. “But you  _ were _ the last one to see Orange. And you work close to both killings!” He was in charge of power, both from the reactor and electrical. White knew that he was working himself too hard, even before the killings. Now he seemed even more twitchy and suspicious of the others. 

“Enough!” Purple snapped as she stood up from her chair. “We are not here to accuse anyone. We’re gathering information about both murders so we can narrow down possible suspects for who was replaced by an imposter. But if we turn on each other we’re only going to be doing their work for them!” 

Lime leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and looking away from them. “Well, I wasn’t near either of the murders. It’s not me. I’m too damn busy to be running around killing people.”

“I’m going to be reviewing the footage from all the security cameras from just before both killings. I will also be using them to track movements, since we know imposters can use vents. But being cleared from one of them won’t clear you. If we really do have two imposters, like White believes, then it’s going to make this more complicated.” Black stated firmly. 

“And how do we know you aren’t one of them?” Pink demanded, shifting her weight nervously.

Yellow turned to face Pink. “Stop it, don’t accuse Black.” She muttered unhappily. Well, White hadn’t realized Yellow and Black were friends. 

Black shook his head and put a hand on Yellow’s shoulder. “No, it’s fair to ask. Red and Purple have agreed to help me in shifts. Two of us could be imposters, but not all three. I am also going to be handing out stun batons to all of you. We don’t have lethal weapons on board, but this should buy you time if an imposter tries to attack you.” 

“We can’t stick together all the time, there are too many things that need to be taken care of on the ship. Especially now that Green has been killed. I want you to be careful, be vigilant. Don’t turn on each other, but be… be suspicious. You’re more likely to stay alive.” Purple said gently. “There are two of them and six of us, so remember that most of us are standing together.” She took a moment to look at each of them through her helmet. “And whichever two of you are imposters… we will find out. No imposter is perfect. Dismissed.”

White lifted her hand before the others started to disperse. “And if you do catch one of the imposters with a stun baton, I want to be informed. It presents a unique opportunity to examine their biology. That could lead to us finding the second one, or even helping other crews who may one day face imposters.” 

~~~

The one area of the ship Yellow didn’t work was medical. That was White’s domain and she kept it clean to her standards, not Yellow’s. Just like her suit, her work area was kept meticulously clean. It wasn’t just for safety, she also just… preferred everything to be clean and orderly. White didn’t care if the others thought that she was odd or fixated. Well, at least as long as they didn’t try to use that as an excuse to call her an imposter. 

White loaded the last tray of samples and clicked the button to run. Once the results came back her day would be done and she could retire to her quarters for some sleep. She lifted her gloved hands and pressed the release on her helmet, lifting it off and setting it on one of the medical beds. The cool air felt good on her face. Between the stress and having to examine Green’s body, plus help with the final send off of his remains into space via the airlock, she was feeling overheated. At least her blond hair was up in a bun instead of sticking to her face and neck. 

The medical doors beeped and opened suddenly, revealing Blue standing uncertainly in the doorway. He stiffened in surprise when he saw her without the helmet on. “White. Uh, sorry, am I interrupting something?” 

White chuckled and shook her head as she turned to face Blue. “No, sorry. I know we’re supposed to stay fully suited while working. I was just taking a breather while my samples run. These things can get damn stuffy. Now, what can I do for you?”

Blue paused for a moment longer before walking into medical, allowing the doors to beep again and close behind himself. “It’s… well, I wanted to talk about Green.” He kept walking toward White. 

“I’m a medical officer, but I’m not exactly the most qualified to talk about feelings. I’m more focused on biology.” White attempted with a weak chuckle. She reached back, grabbing her helmet off the medical bed. 

Blue reached out and put a hand on her helmet as she started to lift it. “No, it’s okay. You can leave it off. I like being able to see your face. It’s more interesting than the sterile suit.” He shrugged and chuckled a little. “And it’s really not about my feelings regarding Green’s death. More, what you said today. You figured out there are two imposters just based on the remains. That’s quite impressive.”   
  
“Yes. I may not have worked murder cases back on Earth, but I did practice as a medical examiner.” White said calmly, working to keep her expression neutral as she looked up at Blue. This felt… off.

“I see. Was that your main interest before joining the crew?” 

“No.” White stated bluntly and glanced over at her samples. They weren’t anywhere near done. She needed an excuse to pull away from him. Blue was close, too close, with her almost pinned back against the medical bed behind her. “I wanted to focus on xenobiology, but medical biology was my primary focus. There isn’t enough information on xenobiology to make a profession of it, so it became a hobby.”

“Ahhh.” Blue sounded pleased as he nodded his head. “That makes sense. I knew there was something more to it. It explains your interest in studying any imposters we can catch. I’m sure the rest of the crew would have preferred to just toss an imposter out the airlock.”

“It would be safer.” White murmured and let go of her helmet. Blue’s hand had just been keeping her from lifting it up, so it fell to the ground with a thunk and rolled slightly between them. “Oops. I should pick that up.” 

Blue chuckled again. “You wouldn’t be happy if it got dirty, would you? You’re always so clean. So calm and composed. It’s… frustrating. And fascinating.”

“I need to pick up my helmet, Blue. It’s not just that I don’t want it to get dirty. What if there is an emergency, like O2 getting compromised?” White shuffled back a step, feeling her thighs bump against the medical berth. 

“Oh, I don’t think there will be any emergencies right now. You’ll be fine without the helmet.” Blue stepped with her. One hand went to her waist and the other hovered an inch or two away from her cheek. “I can’t tell you how badly I want to see you broken from that calm and composed state. I want to watch your expressions shift to something more… exciting. I want to see you sullied, no longer so pristine and perfect.” His voice had deepened as he spoke, becoming less human with each word. 

White tilted her head slightly to keep his hand from touching her face, but she kept her gaze focused on the visor of his helmet. She could see something red and reflective within. “This isn’t like you, Blue.”

He laughed this time, obviously amused by her response. “Really? And what makes you think you know what I’m like, White?” 

“Because you don’t toy with your food.” White stated bluntly. She saw him stiffen slightly in surprise. 

“I killed Orange. Spread her all over the cafeteria. I think that proves I enjoy playing with my food.” The tauntingly amused tone in his voice was gone now. 

White shook her head slightly. “No you didn’t. You were with Green when Orange was killed. He even vouched for you. Which means you must have been the one who killed Green.”   
  
Blue shrugged slightly and tightened his hold around her waist. A tentacle came up from the back of his suit and flicked the latch on his own helmet before tossing it away. The helmet smacked against the wall and rolled under a desk. “So what? Maybe I had to kill Green quickly. Maybe I didn’t have time to enjoy myself.” The face was still human, mostly, but his sclera were black with red irises. Blue’s mouth was too wide, filled with too many sharp teeth. 

“Is that what happened? I’d hate for my notes to be incorrect.” White asked calmly. Her heart was pounding with fear, but her mind couldn’t help cataloging the information she was being presented with. 

The imposter let out a sharp bark of laughter. “I’m threatening to eat you, or worse, and you’re just worried you were wrong about your analysis of my kill!” He grinned down at her and nearly purred the next words out. “But I can smell your fear. It’s good to finally be getting some kind of reaction out of you.” He finally pressed his free hand against her cheek, stroking the skin lightly. The tips of his gloved fingers felt more sharp and claw-like than they should have.

White shrugged slightly and didn’t try to tilt her face further away. She wanted, needed, to keep her gaze focused on him. On his reactions too. “Let’s face it, you can kill me right now. Do whatever you want. I can’t stop you. My stun baton is over on my desk. I could scream, but I doubt that would stop you. I might as well sate my curiosity.” 

Blue smirked at her. “I’d like to sate my curiosity as well.” A flash of frustration crossed his expression before he smirked again. “I’ve been drawn to you since we came aboard. I can’t get my thoughts off you. It’s disrupting my mission. Perhaps when I’ve sated my curiosity, I’ll be able to get rid of you and move on. Perhaps I’ll let you live. Shall we find out?”

~~~

"I don't really have much of a choice, do I? Only one choice has an option that could let me live." White looked cute when she glared up at him. As if her petty frustrations compared to his. But he did like seeing her showing some emotion. Perhaps he could get her to show him something more enjoyable.

"True enough! You're so practical. I like that about you." Blue lowered his head and breathed in deeply against her temple, taking in her scent. It excited and strangely soothed him. Infuriating scent. Infuriating human. His hand on her cheek slid back into her hair and snapped the cord holding her hair into a bun. 

Blue jerked in surprise when he felt one of her smaller hands tentatively touch his side. He hadn’t expected her to do anything more than passively accept whatever he did to her. White was a scientist, so perhaps her own curiosity was driving her. Either way, he rumbled in appreciation of that small touch. 

“Is… the suit part of you?” White sounded uncertain and a little curious. He liked that combination. 

One of the main tentacles extended out from his midsection, wrapping around White’s waist and lifting her up onto the medical bed behind her. “Yes. The helmet I took after I killed the original Blue. But the rest is me. All me.” He had needed to be able to remove the helmet, to mimic the original Blue’s face and be able to eat and interact with the humans. 

Blue kept that main tentacle wrapped around White’s waist, enjoying the expression of shock on her face. He lifted one hand, displaying that his gloved fingers really had lengthened and sharpened into claws. “Shall I demonstrate how sharp these are? Though it might be suspicious if the rest of the crew finds you with your suit neatly cut up.” He chuckled in amusement. 

“You’re planning on raping me and you want me to assist you?” White rolled her eyes and started undoing the clasps and zipper on the front of her suit. “Don’t answer that.”

“Why not? Why shouldn’t I be honest with you?” Blue pulled back the tentacle so White could work, but instead slid one hand into the opening to regain contact with her warm, soft skin. “You can be honest with me, White. You’re excited about this, aren’t you? I can smell it on you. Fear and excitement.” He purred out and lightly dug his claws digits into her flesh. 

White gave a soft gasp, back arching slightly. Her suit had slipped down off her shoulders and pooled around her waist. She was only wearing a bra and underwear beneath the suit and there was already a faint sheen of sweat on her skin. Blue crouched slightly and his tongue slid out between sharp teeth to slowly lick the skin of her midsection and trail down. 

“Blue!” White’s voice had shifted slightly higher, almost a squeak of sound as she grabbed at his shoulder. She was trembling in his hold and it seemed she wasn’t sure if she was trying to pull him closer or away. 

Blue tilted his head up to look at her. He loved the fear and pleasure on her slightly flushed face. “Yes, White? Something to say?”

He watched White swallow and hesitate for a moment. “H-How long is your tongue?”

Blue smirked again, pleased to see that curiosity and desire were winning over the fear. “As long as I need it to be.” He purred out. 

~~~

Oh fuck. White could feel her face heating up at his words. It was so wrong to be thinking about that tongue. To be thinking he might do more than take what he wanted and leave her body behind to be found by her crewmates. But she was. And she wasn’t sure she wanted him to stop now. 

Blue didn’t wait for her existential crisis. He stood up from his crouch, lifting her up to pull her suit the rest of the way off and toss it aside. White felt a slight pang, wanting to pick it up and make sure it was folded aside properly and wouldn’t get dirty. Blue obviously didn’t care about that in the slightest. He grabbed her chin and forced her to focus on him. 

“Blu-” The start of White’s question was cut off as Blue lowered his head and kissed her, forcing that tongue into her mouth. He tasted slightly bitter and coppery. It reminded her a little of blood, and she wondered briefly if she was tasting Green’s blood from him. His tongue swept through her mouth, dominating and clearly enjoying his taste of her. Blue only pulled back when she pushed at his chest. White gasped for breath and stared at him, unsure how to feel about that. 

Blue leaned in and nipped at her lower lip before kissing her again. He had fisted one hand in her hair to hold her head steady while he continued to kiss her. By the time he was satisfied with his exploration of her lips and mouth she was dizzy from lack of air. White was surprised to find her own hand gripping the back of his head via his short, black hair. 

“Tasty~” Blue chuckled and she hastily took her hands off him again. She was  _ not _ trying to encourage him. 

White yelped as one of his claws tugged on her bra and it suddenly snapped. “Shit! I could have taken it off!” She said quickly, still a little breathless. 

“More fun this way.” Blue smirked as he pulled the pieces away and tossed them aside. 

“Wait!” White snapped out as his hands settled on her hips, just starting to grab her underwear. “Don’t cut them off. Please.” She added the last word with a blush. 

Blue huffed out a breath of annoyance as he helped her get them off, tossing them aside toward the growing pile. White hadn’t really expected him to listen to her. It didn’t match up to his words. What did it matter if he was just going to kill her after this?

White’s thoughts were scattered as one of the smaller tentacles suddenly stroked up between her folds to her clit. It circled, applying light pressure. Blue’s mouth was busy alternating between kissing and licking her breasts. Tight heat was starting to build between her legs, tightening into her core. 

“B-Blue! God, fuck.” White gasped out, lying back as he guided her down across the medical bed. He was pushing her legs apart to give himself room to settle between them. White grasped at the sheet with one hand and the other held tightly to his shoulder. 

Blue lifted his head, his imposter eyes staring down into her own. “Shhh, or we’ll be caught.” As if she could help the sounds that were coming from her. It was his own damn fault for making this feel good. White closed her eyes tightly, squirming as she tried to rock her hips against that tentacle between her legs. It was getting her close, close-

“Don’t look away.” Blue snapped at her, drawing that tentacle away and sitting up a bit between her legs. His hands were on her hips now, lifting her slightly to find a better angle. “I want to see your expression.” He growled out. 

White opened her eyes and whimpered, feeling herself slip back from the edge of her orgasm as the tentacle stopped stroking her clit. “Okay, okay.” She gasped out breathlessly. Her eyes widened as she saw the lowest part of his abdomen shift. His cock was mostly human shaped, if larger than she’d expected, and seemed to be made of the same material as his tentacles. 

“Don’t worry. You can take it.” Blue sounded both soothing and smug. One of the main tentacles came out of his midsection and wrapped around her wrists, pinning them above her head and leaving his hands to control her hips and the angle of his entry. 

White still tried to pull back as she felt the tip press against her entrance. His earlier work had left her wet, but she wasn’t so certain she wanted  _ that _ inside her. Blue’s claws tightened on her hips, cutting into the flesh as he held her in place and pushed himself into her. It stretched and hurt, but the pain from his claws hurt too. 

“Fucking hell!” White shouted and arched her back, head falling back against the medical bed. At least he wasn’t just fucking her. He was letting her adjust before pulling back slightly and sinking further into her. The pain was subsiding and she was being swamped by the hot stretch of him, the way his cock twitched inside her, the ridges along it that stroked her with each movement. 

“Shush.” Blue snapped, voice roughened. He held onto her hips still, but lowered himself to kiss her and swallow her sounds as he pulled back again and finally thrust himself fully into her. 

White strained against the tentacle holding her wrists pinned. She wanted, needed, to hold onto something. Blue was moving now, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He kissed her whenever he could catch her from shouting. She could only think of the building heat, of the tightening pleasure coiling inside her, the pleasure as he added another tentacle to stroke her clit again in time with his thrusts. 

The coiling pressure snapped in a wash of pleasure as she orgasmed, shuddering under Blue. White didn’t care that Blue’s orgasm came moments later, or that his too sharp teeth had bitten into her shoulder as his thrusts became erratic. She laid beneath him, panting and limp. 

“B-Blue?” White’s voice was raspy and tired. She could feel the ache between her legs and the sharper pain of where he’d dug his claws and teeth into her. Her hair was sticky, plastered against her skin uncomfortably. 

“Mmmm~” Blue purred and nuzzled against the shoulder he’d bitten before turning his head and kissing her neck. “I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling quite… sated.” 

White went silent for several minutes, letting both of their bodies cool. Blue hadn’t put his full weight onto her, which she was grateful for. “Blue?” She asked again, voice soft and hesitant. 

Blue growled a little this time. “What?” He demanded and lifted his head. 

“What now?” Was he going to kill her, as he had threatened? White wasn’t sure, but something had felt like it changed part way through this… encounter. Blue had changed. But she still wasn’t sure what he would do now. 

The imposter eyed her silently for a few moments. He finally gave a snort and pulled away, slipping out of her and sitting up on the bed. “If I killed you now, I wouldn’t be able to sate myself like this again. And besides, you would be left with incomplete notes.” He looked away from her, as though he couldn’t face her now. 

White scooted a little back along the bed before sitting up and watching him. “I can’t let you kill any more crewmates, Blue. If that means you have to kill me… then fine. But I won’t be your accomplice. I won’t stand by and let you kill others.” 

“No.” Blue said firmly, turning his head to glare at her again. “I’m not killing you. You’re-” He broke off and huffed. “And you’re not going to kill me. You’d lose your “test subject”.” He smirked a bit at that term and then sobered again. “I won’t kill any more of your crewmates. For now. If I decide to kill again, I’ll start with you. Fair deal?”

White nodded slightly. Honestly, it was more than a fair deal. “And this-” she waved between them “-is going to continue?” 

Now Blue did smirk again, reaching out and grabbing her arm. He tugged her closer. “Think of it as an experiment. You have to run experiments several times to make sure your results are valid, right?” 

White felt herself blushing again as he pulled her against himself. “Fine.” She grumbled, trying to sound like she didn’t like the idea. 

Blue nuzzled the top of her head. “Don’t worry. You’ll enjoy it. And I’ll keep you safe.” 

~~~

He wasn’t sure when he’d felt the change, exactly. When she’d been gasping his name? When her eyes had been begging him for more? When he’d smelled that intoxicating mix of fear, pleasure, and pain as he bit into her shoulder and marked her body? There was just something in him that shifted and she stopped just being prey. She was…

“Mine.” 

And he would keep her as his. Keep her safe. Safe from everyone but him.


End file.
